Kol Corythus
Kol Corythus commonly nicknamed The Corythus Outcast is the main character of the project fanfiction Shattered Reality of Roses. After being forced by his parents to sign a contract with the Buer family he becomes the rook of Ea Buer thus forcing him to enroll into Kuoh Academy joining the Host Club and student services in the process. A boy from a royal upbringing world is shattered and turned upside down after an incident involving a girl in his parent's nation. Appearance To Be Announced (haven't thought of it yet) Personality While he was a child, Kol was described as very kind, sweet, quiet, and innocent. His mother described him as "the perfect little prince" who followed the orders of his parents and tutors, never speaking out of terms and doing anything he was asked. He was also very kind towards the servants which is an unusual trait for someone who is a vampire and believed in creating a world where everyone got free and equal chances to rise to power. He was also shown to be very close to his family, feeling sad whenever any members of his family left for political reasons. According to Eli, Kol used to love practicing healing magic, glad that he found a form of magic that he could use to help others instead of magic used for combat and would constantly use his healing magic to heal the insect, animals, or servants that got hurt at his family's palace however as he got older he abandoned healing magic, forgetting how to use it completely and focusing only on combat magic. After having his heart broken by a young princess, he was shown to grow more narcissistic, caring highly about his appearance and how he looks around others. Kol is also shown to be very manipulative, cunning, and flambouyant, demonstrating exhobitionist qualities by throwing around his family's name, money, and his own natural affinity for magic. He is also very upbeat, positive, and social around others. Kol is shown to believe his abilities are superior to everyone else's shown when he challenged his father to a match to decide if he would join Ea's peerage, and by him constantly comparing himself to various gods in mythology even going as far as to call himself "The True Heir of Odin". He is also shown to be highly stubborn and almost unreasonable to the point where he could put others at harm. Kol reveals that he has a twisted idea of justice: he believes all those who he deems evil are deserving of his wrath and punishment because he figures himself to be the perfect judge, jury, and executor. This hypocrisy is also revealed when Kol constantly breaks rules and never gets punished for them. Due to being a vampire Kol is shown to have inherited his mother's taste for blood and he reveals that he loves the blood of those who are very confident and prideful the best. Kol has admitted that when his father retires, Kol plans to seize the throne from his brother and sister. He admits that he feels like an outcast when comparing himself to the two because they both always had the praise of his father and the admiration from the people in their nation. Sona has stated that with Kol's natural intelligence, magic prowess, and charisma he has a chance to become the King of his parent's kingdom. Kol and Ea are shown to possess a love/hate relationship. They both are shown to fight like children (how Sona describes it) having petty arguments over minimal things, however when working towards a common goal they are shown capable of cooperating for example, when they wanted to get revenge on the fallen angels that attacked Rias's pawn they devised a plan to trap one of the fallens in order to force her to reveal where Raynare was hiding. After witnessing them fight, Sona has stated they have the potential to become a indestructable pair due to Kol's wits and Ea's battle prowess. The two also share a love for battle. Kol has shown in some cases that he can be kind and caring, shown when his mother came back and offered to allow him to return home he refused. The two also play mind games with each other, with both trying to always get the upperhand over the other. Family History Corythus was the son of Oenone, the mountain nymph and Paris, the son of King Priam and Queen Hecuba of Troy who fatally wounded Achilles in the heel. Corythus was later killed by his father Paris when the latter didn't know who he was, murdering him in a fight. It wasn't until a few decades later after Paris had already died when Corythus's son revealed who he was, gathering a army of supernatural creatures made mainly of fairies and nymphs and made his way in the Underworld where he joined the Great War on the Devil's side. After making a deal with the four original Great Satans he was allowed to keep his nation there as long as he shared any prosperity with the Devil race. Centuries later the army formed into an actual nation, moving instead to the Demon World. The army was then named Cebren, being named after Oenone's father. A century ago, Nik became the King at the age of 16 after marrying Elia, a powerful vampire-fairy. History Not much is known about Kol's past other than the fact that he was raised to be a prince who would be 3rd in line to take on his family's name. At a young age he had his heart broken by a girl, a female princess from a unnamed vampire clan, causing him to become very narcissistic and rebellious. A few months before the start of the series there was a incident with a girl that was so bad that his parents were forced to intervene, using their money to hide the incident and going as far as announcing him as a free servant to the Underworld. Sona urged her cousin, Ea Buer, and her aunt and uncle to take the deal and turn the prince into her servant and thus Kol became the servant to Ea. Trivia * I decided upon the name Kol after realizing the character I thought of unintentionally shared a lot of similarities to Kol from the Originals and after considering it I believed it was a decent name. * Hamlet however was a bigger motivator for his character (although he isn't as whiny). * Some of the names on this page could be changed along with other aspects of this page. * This character is meant to replace Ichiro Pendragon from the Dragon of the Apocalypse story, with him sharing some similarities to him. * This idea was loosely based off of Another Day at the Farm, a fanfiction story written by writer Veema however there are a lot of key differences. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Vampires Category:Fanon fairies Category:Fanon Hybrids